The right choice?
by NatalieakaGothVamp
Summary: Michael’s POV. After the death of David, Michael reflects on everything that had happened to him. One shot. Implied MichaelDavid


A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, when I was in my Lost Boys period. it's just a ficlet, but I've never posted it before and that fact was always nagging in the back of my head. So here it is.

**Title:**The right choice?

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine (unfortunately). Don't sue. I ain't got money anyway

**Summary:** Michael's POV. After the death of David, Michael reflects on everything that had happened to him. (I know, my summaries suck.)

**Authors**** notes: **Why is there so little LB fan fiction? And there is even less Michael/David stuff No Beta, so you are warned.

**Feedback: **Please? This is my first fic, I posted on the net, so I really want to know what you guys think. I will always respond.

**The right choice?**

"Is everybody o.k.?" I asked. Maybe I really wanted to know if my family was alright, but I think that the real reason I asked this question, was to avoid answering it.

I was far from o.k. Sure we killed the monsters and saved Santa Carla, but looking at David now, I couldn't see the monster, only a sad, beautiful boy. I've let him down. What right did I have to take his life? Of course he was a killer, but wasn't I the same now?

_He_ never wanted to kill me. He only _wanted_ me. He wanted me to be happy, well his sort of happiness, but that doesn't matter. Nothing matters now. All is left of him now are memories and those memories are too real.

I know that first I was meant to be Star's first kill, but at some point his vision of me had changed. Maybe it was there, at the clip where I'd challenged him to fight. He'd only laughed at me, but I'm sure he was impressed. Maybe it was in the cave when he played his little mind games. Somehow he stopped seeing me as food and started considering to make me like him. To make me his. He gave me his blood, his life.

The taste hit me hard and everything around me became surreal somehow and foggy. Everything except his voice. That was crystal clear to me. Like a siren's call inside my head.

He took me with them that night. Racing like madmen until every thought was gone from my mind and all I did was feel. My senses seemed so much sharper. I know now that they really were sharper. The vampire blood in my veins was already changing me.

And then the railroad bridge. I was scared, but nevertheless I followed him.

"You are one of us Michael."

I believed him.

Falling was terrifying. I thought that I would die, but I didn't. Instead, I landed slowly into his strong arms and he'd gently put me down.

From there on, my memory is selective. I don't know how we got to the cave or why only the two of us. The first thing I do remember is the bed. I was lying on the bed, though floating would describe it better. He was sitting on the edge. He was smiling, not the self-satisfied smirk he gives everyone else, but really smiling.

And then there were his lips. He leaned over to me and kissed me and I could do nothing than respond. His hand entwined with my hair, pulling me closer. My breathing shallow and rapid. His hands roaming over my body. Giving myself to him, completely.

Now I could say that it was his vampire-charm or that I was still high on his blood and it's all true, but I wont say this, because should I wanted to leave, I could just stand up and walk away. I didn't.

I could say that I didn't know then that he was a vampire, but that's a lie. I knew who and what he was from the first time I saw him. And when I felt his fangs sink into my skin, I screamed, but it wasn't pain. It was ecstasy.

"My blood is in your veins."

"So is mine."

It was never again like that first night. I was changing. My body and mind were messed up. The vampire inside fighting to take over, the human resisting. David knew that and it pissed him off that I just couldn't accept what I was becoming. We fought all the time and he was always trying to push me over the edge. To see how far I would go. I think he pushed me too far.

"I tried to make you immortal."

"You tried to make me a killer."

"You _are_ a killer." Was he right? I killed him, so maybe I really was a killer and he had seen the real me. God, what have I done? He looks so innocent now.

Maybe he was lonely. Sure he had the gang, but that weren't real friends. Merely fledglings. He wanted an equal. Someone like him, bound to him to stay with him forever. I couldn't be that one.

I'm sorry.


End file.
